Sideswipe (TF2017)
Sideswipe from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Sideswipe is not nearly as much of a sociopath as his brother Sunstreaker, but he is every bit as skillful. He's more into battle for the sport of it. A bit of a jock, Sideswipe most craves a glorious fight to the finish as a test of his mettle. There is a reckless edge to Sideswipe's tactics. He makes rash decisions that may endanger him, all in the name of possible victory. Cheating is also not out of the question. When everything is on the line, for Sideswipe, nothing is out of the question. Over time, his reckless attitude has not changed. However, his cause has; once in it solely for the glory, now he's driven by the desire to defend freedom and the innocent. History Arc 1 Sideswipe, along with his brother Sunstreaker, was part of the original crew of Optimus Prime's Ark. When the Decepticons attacked the ship, it crashed on Earth, and Sideswipe, along with the rest of the combatants, lay dormant for 4 million years. When the volcano that housed the Ark erupted, the Ark's internal mechanisms repaired all Transformers, making no distinction between Autobot and Decepticon. |The Beginning| When the Autobots went to retrieve their fallen comrade Bumblebee from Sparkplug Witwicky's garage, they were attacked by Decepticons. Against his brother's better judgment, Sideswipe employed his fuel-gobbling rocket pack to take the fight right to the Decepticon jets. The 'Cons were driven off, but without a source of fuel to recharge on, several Autobots, including Sideswipe, were left virtually empty after the battle. |Power Play| Having sustained some damage during the battle, Sideswipe rode along with Hound in Optimus Prime's trailer back to the Ark to conserve fuel. |Prisoner of War| Sideswipe was present when it was discovered that the human Sparkplug Witwicky had given the Decepticons the fuel they needed to defeat the Autobots. |The Last Stand| Afterward, he helped protect Sherman Dam from some Decepticons, although the Autobots were ultimately unsuccessful at preventing its destruction. Sideswipe and his teammates raced ahead of the resulting flood in order to evacuate a nearby town before the waters reached it. In his vehicle mode, Sideswipe transported many humans to safety, racing against Jazz all the while. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| After that he was interred into one of the Ark's Tubes of Transference, using his fuel to bolster the power of Optimus Prime, Huffer, Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Mirage as the Autobots' last line of defence. Although they were able to defeat Megatron's forces, they didn't count on the reappearance of Shockwave, who took over the Ark and deactivated all the Autobots in the ship. |The Last Stand| Along with his fellow Autobots, Sideswipe was left hanging from the Ark's ceiling like a slab of beef. |The New Order| Upon infiltrating the Ark, Ratchet beheld his fellow Autobot in this sad state. |Warrior School| After the medic regained control of the Ark for the Autobots, he was able to revive Sideswipe to full functionality in short order, and their new deal for fuel with G.B. Blackrock kept them energized. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| He was part of the group of Autobots who battled Devastator when Soundwave and the newly-built Constructicons assembled a transdimensional radiowave scrambler to contact Cybertron. Though the Autobots managed to destroy the scrambler, The Decepticons managed to get most of their message through to Cybertron nonetheless. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Though Shockwave was ultimately evicted from the Ark, he still had Optimus Prime's head held captive in his Blackrock Aerospace Plant headquarters. When the Autobots overheard that Optimus Prime's head had outlived its usefulness and would be disposed of, Sideswipe was part of the large group of Autobots who departed the Ark to rendezvous with the drop-off point. |Brainstorm| Sure enough, the Decepticon drone Jetfire approached with the head, though Sideswipe initially proposed blowing it out of the sky. Prowl's caution at first seemed prudent, as Jetfire dropped Prime's head into the swamp in front of them, but their minds changed after they waded into the swamp, retrieved the head, and placed it on Prime's body. The head was in fact a Decepticon decoy that took control of Prime's body and attacked them. On top of that, a strike team led by Soundwave quickly joined them, and Sideswipe soon found himself at the mercy of Ravage, who began tearing out his back with his jaws. Fortunately for the Autobots, Prime's real head was returned, and Sideswipe was one of first to rise from the onslaught to witness their costly victory. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 While the Autobots busied themselves repairing the Ark, Brawn was subjected to a violent electrical feedback. This shock altered his mind, and he lashed out towards his fellow Autobots. Among his victims was Sideswipe, who was man-handled by his erratic comrade, leaving him confused as to whether it had been something he had said which had sent Brawn into a rage. Sideswipe and the Autobots tracked Brawn down as he rampaged through a nearby town, and managed to return him to normal with another electrical shock. Unfortunately, they had no proof that he was his old self, and Brawn was put through trial by combat against Starscream to prove his loyalties. Sideswipe was depressed when he thought that the duel had ended with Brawn's demise, only to be overjoyed to see him intact afterwards, his death having been a ruse orchestrated by Mirage and Optimus. |The Enemy Within| Sideswipe was on hand to defend the Ark from invasion when the Decepticons came right to his doorstep. He and Red Alert were confronted by that junk-punk Rumble's earthquake-making ability and turned the tables on him, overpowering Rumble with his pile-driver punches. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Sideswipe was aboard the Ark when it came under attack by a flying Transformer — the missing Swoop who had fallen under the control of the human Professor Morris. After attempting to restrain Swoop using non-lethal force, the Autobots discovered that Swoop's primary cybo-dendrons had burnt out during his years in the tar pit, meaning that all the Dinobots were due to going berserk. |The Icarus Theory| During the subsequent Dinobot Hunt, Sideswipe traveled to Doonstown with Huffer and Bluestreak on a mission to capture the feral Grimlock. They proved unable to subdue their quarry, and were left battered and beaten in the ruins of the town. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Sideswipe was next seen in Ratchet's repair bay along with several others. Ratchet remarked to Optimus Prime that some of them might never be battle-capable again. Optimus Prime told him to do his best for Sideswipe and the others, and then promptly left to oversee the creation of their replacements. |Rock and Roll-Out| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Years later, Sideswipe was seen again on board the Ark when the new Autobot leader Grimlock threatened the lives of some human children to smoke out the "traitor" Blaster. |Spacehikers| Soon after, he left the Ark with the rest of its crew to watch the battle between Blaster and Grimlock on Earth's moon. The assembled Autobot forces were attacked during the duel, a devastating first blow bringing down several of them. Blaster and Grimlock were able to put aside their differences long enough to drive off Ratbat's forces however, and Sideswipe was among those still standing in the aftermath. |Totaled| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Sideswipe. Changes *Sideswipe didn't appear in Resurrection! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew